Laronar
Birth & Family Laronar was domed to be special. Not because a god chose to look upon him with favor, or some great prophecy involved his birth, but because he was a product of a union between two elves that had no real business falling in love. But they did. His father, the sole surviving member of the Stormclaw family, and powerful mage to boot met his mother, who was a skilled adventurer in her own right, whilst traveling in the natural world in an unnamed city. Fortunately, the Moon Elf woman was charming enough to both fascinate and entrance the Sun Elves with whom her lover met frequently, and their union was overlooked by most of the upper class. The product of such a union however, was not so easily ignored, at least by the other children. Laronar grew up on tales of his mother's adventures, and spent his days in the Feywilds while he was young, but once his father determined it was time for him to join the Academy at which he taught(Needs a name), he realized just how different he was. His eyes were pure golden and lacked pupils, just like his father's, but he had his mother's raven hair and good looks. He also had her skills with a bow. His skin was a mix of the almost golden color of the Sun Elves, and the silvery blue of the Moon Elves, which resulted in a light purple(think Night Elf). These 'deformities' were more than enough for the haughty Sun Elf students to all but make him an outcast, and so many of his school days were spent shooting arrows at practice dummies, or in the library tower. He wasn't entirely friendless though, as he was genuinely kind enough to everyone he met, and was slow to anger. The friends he made in his first seventy five years at the Academy were and are friends for life. Druidism & Drow As he entered his seventy fifth year, and was therefor still considered a juvenile by his people, he finally took interest in a magical art. At first, his father was overjoyed, since many Eladrin go down in history as mages of epic power. This enthusiasm evaporated as he learned that his son had instead chosen to become a Druid, or at least started training to become one. It was also on that birthday that he received his pet Fey Panther, who became a constant companion. He spent the rest of his juvenile years mastering his archery and learning the basics of Druidism, until he finally decided he was ready to adventure in the Natural World. Once he bid his friends and family goodbye and set off with several hundred gold pieces, he entered the natural world, and found himself in the middle of a fight between several Drow and a lone Dwarven Paladin. The woods in which he appeared shielded his initial arrival, and by the time he'd assessed the situation, the Dwarf had felled several of the infamous Dark Elves. Their leader, however, had other plans, and began stepping through the very shadows of the night as he attacked the dwarf with a pair of curved daggers. Before he made his killing blow however, Laronar finally decided to step in, hit with an extremely well placed arrow to the right shoulder of the Drow Leader, and caused his entire arm to go limp. His pet panther distracted the other attackers at the same time with a half-ton of claws and teeth. This gave the dwarf the chance he needed to counter-attack with his sword, and he landed a well placed strike on the Drow's face, leaving a harsh diagonal scar. Two hits of that strength were enough to call a retreat, and the few remaining attackers fled, leaving the Dwarf in the young Eladrin's care. With some help, he managed to bandage the dwarf up to the point where he probably wouldn't die from blood loss. The two made their way to a Dwarven outpost, with the Dwarf riding the Fey Panther to keep from opening his wounds, and their arrival was met with much rejoicing. Laronar and his pet spent the next few years aiding those Dwarves against the Drow. As he fought against the Drow and the human mercenaries they often hired to reinforce their ranks, Laronar began to finally get a handle on something other than shape shifting. Being in the natural world helped immensely, and he used his newfound powers to literally burn his image into the minds of the few survivors he left standing after barrages of fire and arrows. Canas/Godric & a Lost Friend Once the Drow incursions were reduced to the point of epic and embarrassing defeat for the Drow, thanks in no small part to Laronar in his Wild Shape Form and his Fey Panther alongside the Dwarven company, the two friends set out again in search of adventure. They came across several cities and small towns, and learned much about the natural world, but things took a turn when one day, seemingly for no reason, Laronar's loyal companion all but vanished, leaving behind signs of a scuffle, and a trail only a skilled Ranger could follow. While on this trail, in hot pursuit of who or what ever had taken his pet, Laronar stumbled across the half dead Godric Faust, and nursed him back to health as well with his much improved healing skills. The two quickly formed a Bromance of Epic Totally Non-Homosexual Proportions, and eventually shared their histories with each other as they spent the better part of eleven years tracking the trail of rumors and sightings of a Fey Panther for sale at illegal auctions. All reports indicated that the beast always seemed too ferocious to be a pet to common folk, but far too valuable to simply kill. When leads on his pet went cold, the two spent time looking into Godric's godfather for reasons that are entirely his. Since the two were both nobility, they managed to educate each other on the subtleties of the upper class of both humans and elves throughout the land, and have managed to avoid pissing off anyone of real significance. So far. Mannerisms & Appearance Once a full adult, Laronar reached a height of six feet and two inches, putting him two inches above most of his kin, not that it was a noticeable difference. Like the rest of his race he is slim, but has a well toned body particularly in his arms and midsection, from pulling his bow so often. Early on he learned that arrows last longer when you have two quivers instead of one, but he has the straps for them under his leather armor, which is of Moon Elven make, and has been 'customized' to accommodate two quivers. He also has a third, but much smaller quiver full of broken arrows, twigs, and other things that look vaguely arrow shaped strapped onto his leg. His bow was made by the Sun Elves, and is far more Fey looking than the elf who wields it. Whenever he finds a better bow, he cannibalizes it and adds the new parts, like string, grip, etc. to his original. Somehow, it has retained its elegant look, and is a credit to the elves who crafted it. After over a century of shaping and working with wood, he has gotten very good at adjusting his bow, and treats it like a precious child. After losing one beloved companion, he is very determined not to lose the last gift he brought from his home. On his adventures, he has learned that arrows are not infinite, and at the price of seeming odd, he can often be found in the rafters or branches of barns, inns, boats, docks, forests, and creepy gnome workshops picking apart the weaker pieces of the wood, and adding them to his stash on his leg. While he 'sleeps' or is unoccupied, it's safe to assume that he's using his Druidcrafting to turn those discarded scraps into the shape of a full arrow, hardening them until they're more than capable of piercing even the strongest plate mail. The entire process does take several hours though. As an Eladrin in the Natural World, the Sun Elf in him tends to look down upon the simple, common races of the world, while the Moon Elf in him gives an inherent curiosity about strange and seemingly meaningless things. With these conflicting opinions inherent in his nature, he is usually quiet, but polite and courteous when engaged in conversation, but unlikely to start one. He has no aversion to any particular race, except for the Drow. He is far more likely to attack a Drow on sight than try to talk to it. The other races are viewed with varying degrees of indifference. He has no love of humans either, having seen the worst of them. In Godric, he believes he's found the exception to the rule, and tries to guide the younger race when an opportunity to dispel some of that legendary elven wisdom arises. Another thing to note is that Laronar almost constantly has his hood covering most of his features, but his eyes manage to come off as unnerving to most who see them, since they lack pupils and are colored solid gold. The only time he raises it is, usually, in combat (just enough so he can shoot properly, most of the time) or in the presence of someone important. His Fey charms have managed to get him out of more than a few scrapes with both genders, but otherwise he tries to refrain from using his Fey charms on the denizens of the Natural World. roll20 icons